The treatment of Lyme disease could be greatly enhanced if it were possible to detect the lyme disease spirochete directly in blood, with a highly sensitive test. We propose to develop a test where a region of the B. burgdorderi ospA gene is amplified using the PCR to obtain the necessary sensitivity. The amplified product will be detected initially by Southern blotting and eventually by sandwich hybridization in microtiter wells using a nonradioactive DNA probe. In Phase I, we propose to develop the reagents necessary for the PCR amplification of B. burgdorferi DNA and if possible, to test the feasibility of detecting the spirochete using the PCR and Southern blotting. A direct and sensitive test of this type for Lyme disease should permit earlier detection, better diagnostic confirmation and effective monitoring of antibiotic therapy.